The Stolen Amulet
by snheetah
Summary: The king and queen leave on a diplomatic relations so Sofia, James, and Amber have the kingdom to themselves. After Amber's tea party gets ruined, Sofia loses her precious amulet and it falls into the hands of someone whom she trusted. Now that the amulet is gone, havoc will be unleashed upon the kingdom. Can the princess put everything back in order before her parents get back?


**I don't own Sofia the First**

**Hey everyone! So this is going to be a Sofia fanfiction that involves a couple of Disney characters appearing, so I don't know if I should put this in the crossover section or not. If you guys feel it should be, please let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun rose and shined over the kingdom of Enchancia. A little princess by the name of Sofia yawned as she lifted herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes to wear off the sleep. She stretched her arms and lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the window. She pulled the drapes away and allowed the warm sun rays to fill into her room. "Good morning Princess," a familiar voice said behind her that always made her smile. Sofia turned around and looked at her friend Clover, a gray rabbit.<p>

"Good morning to you too Clover," Sofia greeted him and petted him on the head, "it's such a beautiful morning today."

Clover hopped over to a pool of sunlight and allowed the warmth of the sun to sink into his fur. "Oh yes," he agreed, "a wonderful day to just soak in the sun right."

"Absolutely," Sofia agreed, "good thing that it's the weekend though. It would be a shame to just stay inside on such a wonderful day." Before she left her room, she went into her closet and changed into her lavender princess gown and her sparkling tiara. "Right after I have breakfast, we will go and play outside all day long," she said to Clover as she picked him up.

"Can't wait. I will be outside," Clover said as she set him to the ground and followed her out of the room.

Sofia walked over to the banquet hall where she noticed her family sitting at the table while their breakfast was being served. "Good morning everyone," she greeted them with a bright smile as she sat down to the table.

"Good morning to you too Sofia," her mother, Miranda, smiled warmly at her daughter, "someone woke up happy today."

Sofia gave her mother a smile in return. "It's such a beautiful day, I am going to spend it outside," she told her parents.

"And I am going to take Rex on a long walk," her stepbrother, Prince James, spoke up.

"While you two are enjoying your lovely nature walks, I will be in the castle having tea with Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio," Sofia stepsister, Princess Amber, said as she elegantly forked some food in her mouth.

Sofia's eyes brightened when she thought of an idea for Amber. "Why don't you have your tea party outside?" she suggested, "it's a nice day."

"We shall see," Amber told her, "we princesses prefer to have our tea party inside."

Sofia gave her stepsister a playful shrug and started to eat her food. She suddenly looked up when her stepfather, King Roland II, cleared his throat. "We have an announcement to make," he said to the table as his children looked up at him, "your mother and I will be leaving the castle for a couple of days. This is due to diplomatic purposes and we have to meet with some kings and queens."

Amber, Sofia, and James were surprised to hear about this. "How long will you be gone?" Amber asked them.

"It's only for a couple of days," Roland assured his daughter, "but it should not take such a long time."

"In the meantime, we have left Baileywick in charge while we are gone," Miranda told the children. She was not worried at all about leaving the children alone but it was better to have someone looking over at them in case something happened. Nevertheless, she trusted that her children would behave during their departure.

James was already formulating ideas in his mind while they were alone in the castle, but then again, Baileywick and everyone else would be watching them. _Well _he thought _that limits my fun time in the castle_.

After finishing their breakfast, the king and queen left the banquet hall and retreated into their chamber where they packed their clothing to get ready to leave. In the meantime, James, Amber, and Sofia, along with Baileywick waited outside of the castle to bid their goodbyes to the king and queen. "This is going to be great," James said to his sisters, "a couple of days without mom and dad."

"Be that as it may," Amber said as she was fanning herself with her red colored fan, "we still have limitations."

"Aww, stop spoiling the fun Amber," James told his sister.

Sofia only giggled her step siblings' tiff. She felt that it was going to be very fun without their parents watching over them but she knew that didn't mean that they could so whatever they wanted. Sofia wondered that since their parents were leaving them alone, that meant that they trusted them to behave maturely and not take advantage of the situation. She looked up when her parents walked over to them to bid their goodbyes.

Miranda knelt to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you in a couple of days alright sweetie," she smiled at Sofia and kissed her on the other cheek.

Sofia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. "Have a good time mom," she said and she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as well. Then she turned her attention to her stepfather and hugged him and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

After bidding their goodbyes, the king and queen walked over to the coach that was carried by two white horses with large wings. Roland helped his wife into the coach and before getting inside, he turned around and looked at his children. "We will write to you as much as we can," he told them and jumped into the coach. "Have a great time," he called and him and Miranda wave their hands to their children and Baileywick.

Then, the horses began to run and took off into the sky. Sofia watched as the coach disappeared into the thickness of the clouds until it could not be seen anymore. "Well children," Baileywick's voice got her attention as she turned around and looked at him, "what are your plans for today?"

"I am going to walk Rex as much as I can on a day like this," James told him.

"I will be waiting for Hildegard and Clio to arrive," Amber told Baileywick, "we will have the tea party out in the garden."

"I thought you said you wanted to have the tea party inside," Sofia reminded her.

Amber gave her stepsister a slight shrug with her shoulder. "A princess has the right to change her mind right?" Amber asked as she closed her red fan and looked at Sofia. "After all, it is a beautiful day outside. Have the maids set the tea party out in the garden Baileywick," Amber told him and with that, she turned on her heel and walked inside the castle.

"Of course," Baileywick nodded his head at her, "what about you Princess Sofia?"

"I will be outside with James," Sofia told him.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan," Baileywick said, "I have some things to attend to at the castle but I trust that you two will be fine."

"Of course," Sofia assured him, "thanks."

With one last nod, Baileywick turned on his heel and walked back to the castle. Once he was gone, Sofia saw James returning with his dog Rex. "So where do you want to go?" Sofia asked when her stepbrother approached her.

"I was just going to walk Rex and then play fetch with him, wanna join?" James asked her and Rex let out a bark.

"Sounds like fun," Sofia told him. "I will be right back," she said as she ran over to the backside of the kingdom and found Clover with Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin. "Hey guys," she greeted them. Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin greeted the princess and scampered over to her. "I am going to stay with James and Rex, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Colver said, "as long as James keeps that dog on a leash."

Sofia giggled and said, "I'm sure he will, come on guys," she said and the animals followed her to where James and Rex were. When she appeared with them, Rex got excited and wagged his tail to show his excitement.

"Whoa boy," James said as kept a tight hold on Rex's leash, "let's walking," he said and gave his dog's leash a pull and walked around the kingdom.


End file.
